


Body Swapped Stiles Version

by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Body Swap, But they dont know how the other feels, Crack, Crack Crossover, Derek Hale Likes Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Jealous Derek, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mixing magic, No Incest, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, POV Derek, POV Stiles Stilinski, Pining Derek, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Likes Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Makes Bad Life Choices, Stiles and Sam Swap Bodies, Stiles makes things akward, Witches, magic book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart/pseuds/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: 5.12 Supernatural, Swap MeatThat episode where Sam gets body swapped with a teenager. How about if that teenager was a newly taught spark called Stiles Stilinski. And he messes up a spell and somehow switches bodies with Sam Winchester.





	Body Swapped Stiles Version

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me last night. (update: a few days ago) And it was too good not to write it down and share it with ya'll. It's more of a crack fic if anything.   
> Plus Derek talks too much, at least more than he would but, He needed to so eh. 
> 
> Otherwise, the fic is perfectly brilliant.
> 
> I don't any character's from either Supernatural or Teen Wolf. I just put words on paper. And they seem to make sense in the end. It's my superpower, I call it WRITING.

* * *

 

  
Derek POV:

 

* * *

 

“Stiles no.” was said with a sigh. 

“What? You don’t even know what I was going to say.” Stiles says to Derek. 

“I don’t need to, you have that stupid spellbook Deaton gave you and a stupid look on your face.” 

 

* * *

 

Stiles looked annoyed and angry. He grabbed his book and sat down. 

“Fine, I’ll just do what I was going to do without any grumpy mean werewolves to bother me.”

I just sat on the couch with a sigh, what was Stiles doing now. 

 

* * *

 

When he first got the stupid book he was smiling and making tons of Harry Potter jokes. I didn’t mind if he was so happy from a book than whatever. At least until he was practicing a spell and he came into my room showing me his arm. All the hair was gone. I told him that was pointless and stupid and may have doubted him. So he decided to prove it to me, he read the spell to shave his other arm, however, he took my damn eyebrow off. He, of course, thought it was hilarious, and of course, he couldn’t fix it. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Next, we were sitting in the loft and we were both reading respectively when he held his hand out and started to softly chant. He looked so focused and un-Stiles like, it was unnerving. When he opened his eyes a flame appeared. He smiled and looked towards me. Shouting “Derek OMG look.” It was cute for the moment. But of course, getting too carried away he lost concentration and dropped the flame, which as a magical fire spread quickly. I tried to put it out, but I heard a yell from Stiles. I look towards him and he has the book in his hand again and he’s chanting again. I start to yell at him to stop when a jet of water streams out. The fire gets put out but we both end up drenched. I told him he wasn’t allowed to do magic in my house again.

 

* * *

 

So now here he was again sitting next to Derek with that stupid book, in my house again trying another stupid spell. But it looks a bit different this time. He said something about this spell needing ingredients to help it or something. But when he lit a match and dropped it in the bowl full of crushed herbs. He chanted,

“Animae domum redeant. Fas atque nefas instauretur. Potestate et auctoritate, sic fiat.”

I was wary of the outcome, but nothing happened. Stiles had this confused look on his face. 

“What did I do wrong I followed the in-” Stiles was saying till he suddenly fell backward. I jumped up and ran to his prone form. 

“Stiles? Hey, what the hell did you do? STILES! Wake up!” I yell shaking Stiles. I was starting to worry. But soon Stiles gasped and sat up. I was holding Stiles shoulders when he looked at me and looked scared and backed up. 

“Who the hell are you?” Stiles’ ask me. Oh god, trust Stiles to make himself lose his own memory with a spell.

“Stiles? It’s me, Derek.” Stiles looks confused, 

“My names not Stiles, it’s Sam. And I don’t know a Derek. Where the hell is Dean?” He says scanning the room. 

 

* * *

 

“What?” I say looking at St- no Sam. At least whoever is in Stiles is not lying. Don’t tell me Stiles body swapped with someone. God, why him. I sighed and stood up. 

“Ah I think I know what happened, my friend Stiles was trying to do a spell and I have no idea what the intent was but I doubt it was to swap bodies with you, Sam is it.” 

Not Stiles looked down at himself, he touched his short hair with a frown, “What do you mean spell, Are you saying I’m in the body of a witch. Oh no, a witch in my body. What if he goes to a demon. Crap I have to warn Dean.” Stiles/Sam says as he looks towards the door. He gets up going to leave. I grab his hoodie pulling him to a stop. 

“Wait, you know about magic? What are you?” Stiles/Sam turned towards me, almost like he forgot I was there. He seems to answer before his brain catches up, very Stiles like

“I’m a hunter. Ah eh um.” He seems to backtrack after, but it’s already said. Stupid Stiles body swapped with a freaking hunter. Damn it, Stiles, I’m taking that stupid book and burning it after this is all over.

“No I didn’t mean hunter, I ah just let me go, I need to get my body back.” He says trying to twist out of my grip. 

 

* * *

 

“I’m all for switching you back, however, we’ll do it on my terms. I’m not letting a hunter have Stiles’ body. So you must know this Dean’s phone number call him, before he does something stupid to Stiles who I assume is freaking out in your body.” The hunter nods. He looks confused and but feels around on his body, I growl until I see him produce Stiles’ phone. He gives me a weird look but dials the number anyway. It rings for a while before someone answers. The person on the other end is out of breath, “H-hello?” 

“Dean? What’s wrong?” There’s shuffling on the other end and someone saying, “Shut up! And stop touching yourself” 

“Who the hell is this?” Sam sighs,

“Dean it’s me. Sam. Apparently, some witch body swapped with me, by accident.” 

Dean is quite. 

“Oh, that why you were. Oh, thank god. Okay, where are you?” 

Stiles/Sam looks towards me,

“Uh, where are we?” I debate telling him but decided for the better, 

“Where were you guys?” Sam looks like he’d rather not tell me but he sees I’m not going to answer him. 

“Just outside of South Dakota. We should be close, long-range spells are harder and shouldn’t happen by accident.” I grimace, Stiles what the hell did you do. 

“It’ll take a day to get there if we go non-stop. It’d be quicker if we meet halfway, like in Wyoming.” Sam nods relaying the message over to Dean on the phone. Dean then hangs up. Sam looks at me, 

“We need the spell he used and the ingredients.” I pick up the book and pick up the bowl looking through the contents of it. I can smell most of it. Stiles had them in his jeep. So I lead Sam down into Stiles’ jeep. Better to take it for Stiles’ ease of finding everything. And we head to Wyoming. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles POV Post Body Swap: 

 

* * *

 

I was talking to Derek then I blacked out. I felt myself wake suddenly. I sit up suddenly and I’m in a bed. Omg did I pass out, damn it? Derek’s going to be mad. Speaking of where is he? No, wait where am I? Why am I in a hotel room? 

“Hey, are you awake?” I hear a voice coming from what I assume is the bathroom. But it’s definitely not Derek. I see a half naked dude walk out. He’s toweling his hair. Omg, why is he so hot. I mean I prefer Derek but he looks like a freaking model. I see water drip down his stomach and disappear under the second towel. What the hell is going on?

“Sammy? What’s wrong?” Sammy, who the hell is Sammy. Omg did we…

“Did we sleep together?” The other man looked shocked at the sudden question. Then he looked down at himself and back to me. 

“WHAT?” He looked as freaked out as I felt. But I wanted to know because I’m very confused why I would be sharing a hotel with someone who is naked.

“Did we sleep together? Like have sex, you know.” The man looked even more shocked. 

“No, we didn’t have sex! Sammy what the hell man! This is not a funny joke. Nor something I want to think about. Ever.” He took the other towel and started to cover himself when he found me staring. 

“Why do you keep calling me Sammy, my name is Stiles.” The man looked confused, He quickly ducked into the bathroom to slip on pants and a shirt and coming out slightly out of breath,

“What? What do you mean your not-” A loud ring went off interrupting the man. He looked at the phone. He held up a finger, 

“H-hello?” The man questioned still looking at me. I move to get up. I look down realizing I’m just in underwear. And Omg I’m not in my body. 

“Holy crap. Why am I so muscular?” I say as I start feeling my chest with my hands, yet not my hands. So weird. The man pushes me back down and yells at me to

“Shut up! And Stop touching yourself.” I frown but comply. I can hear a faint voice over the phone speaker after the man stepped closer.

“Dean? What’s Wrong?” Hmm, so Dean is mystery man's name. Dean looks confused and a bit angry. 

“Who the hell is this?” I hear a sigh carrier over the phone. 

“Dean it’s me. Sam. Apparently, some witch body swapped with me, by accident.” 

Dean is quite. He looks at me then something dawn on him.

“Oh, that why you were. Oh, thank god. Okay, where are you?” He says sighing, and dismissing me. So I swapped bodies. Fuck this wasn’t what I wanted to do. How did I mess up the spell so badly? Was it the ingredients? Damn it. Derek was going to kill him. 

 

* * *

 

Dean and probably Sammy, who is in my body were talking over the phone. Something about Wyoming. I stood and grabbed a pair of pants on the floor. I put them on to make the awkward naked feeling go away. I picked up a shirt, that reminded me of my style. And here Lydia told me no one wears plaid anymore. If guys who are hot like this wear plaid, I can totally rock it. I mean it’s my signature, by now.  

 

* * *

 

Dean turns around. “You ah what’s your name witch?” I frown, 

“Uh, rude. My name is Stiles and I’m not a witch.” Dean looks confused, 

“What do you mean your not a witch, how the hell did you do magic then smartass.” He had this look on his face like he thought I was an idiot. 

“Not only witches use magic, dumbass. I’m a Spark.” it was Dean’s turn to frown,    
“What the hell is a Spark?” I’m not sure how to answer that. All Deaton told me was that I was rare and could perform elemental magic. With just the power of belief. Ah. 

“Oh my god, that’s it. That’s what went wrong. I’m so stupid.” I started to pace. I’m so dumb. 

“What?” He looked worried. 

“I messed up the spell.” He gave me a face, say “No shit.” 

“No I know, but I now know why. My magic is different. It’s solely based on belief. If I want something within reason, all I have to do is believe it to work and boom. However, I combined a spell from my book and one-off online. Meaning I channeled a different type of magic, and the effect obviously turned out differently, then I wanted.” Dean looked to contemplate what I said. 

“I’ve never heard of a spark before. And I’m not too sure I trust all this, people from the supernatural community rarely stumble upon me and my brother by accident.” I interrupt him. 

“Oh, he’s your brother. I thought you were dating or something. You know sharing a hotel. Being comfortable to just walk around half naked. But brother makes so much sense.” Dean looked upset at the fact that I was still talking about it. I dropped it. 

 

* * *

 

“So are we going to go to my body or are they coming here. I doubt Derek would let people into his home but, this is a weird situation.” Dean laughs, 

“Yes, this is a very very weird situation. And were to meet Sammy and Derek I guess, In Wyoming. Kind of a halfway point.” I nod my head, definitely Derek’s idea. I’m assuming these people are Hunters. Which Beacon Hills does not need more. We’ve had our full. Dean packs up all the gear in the hotel. And we head outside. And-

“Holy Crap, this is your car?” I’m practically drooling. I love my jeep more than anything but this car looks so amazing. Dean smirks, 

“Yeah, this is my Baby. She’s pretty, huh.” I nod my head a few times while staring at the car, 

“Gorgeous.” Dean is still smirking as we pull away heading to my body. 

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Sam and Derek pull into a dinner. The same time as Stiles and Dean pull in. 

 

* * *

 

“Derek!” I say as I enthusiastically wave him over. He looks at me. I see me or Sammy, I guess. He looks at Dean. “Dean!” Dean looks at my body then back at me. “You fit your body. Well I mean your personality does.” I nodded understanding what he meant. 

 

* * *

 

We all sit down for lunch. We all order what we like. Derek and Dean have similar tastes, basically, anything on the menu that has tons of meat is what they choose. Sam grabs a salad. I get a burger and curly fries of course. 

 

* * *

 

Once the meal comes we start discussing how this situation came to be. I re-explained what I said to Dean earlier. About how my magic and this other type of magic, that apparently Sam and Dean are familiar with, mixed and somehow swapped our bodies. Now, in the end, the spell is accidental and how I have no idea why this happened. 

“See my actual intention for the spell was to call to me a book of knowledge pertaining to as many supernatural creatures as I could get, Like a Bestiary, since I know I didn't have everything. And I was curious to see if my magic could bring it, With the enhanced help of ingredients.” Sam nodded getting it more than Dean. Who was trying to tell me Bestiary is pronounced Beastiality and he doesn’t get what that has to do with magic. And then he gave me a weird look like he thought that it could. I ignored him. “However I have no idea why it swapped our bodies. Unless you're a walking book that takes the shape of a human. Which would be cool, but I’m guessing not. So I'm at a complete loss here. It could be that your Hunters, and you have your own book on the supernatural that you could lend to me or I was trying to obtain it and it swapped us. But otherwise, I'm at a loss.” Sam nodded along, 

“I’ve never heard of your type of magic. But we learn new things every day, especially in this life, right? But I’m curious to do you know how to switch us back.” I had thought about that on the ride here. It should be fairly simple. If I was in my body.

“How good is your Latin?” Sam laughed, 

“Good, Why?” 

“Well since my body holds the power, you have to say the spell.” Sam nods, my explanation making sense. But I’m still not hundred percent sure this will work, I kinda wing things on a day to day. And truth be told I was experimenting with that spell. I sigh, I just got to believe. Yeah, right. 

 

* * *

 

We drove to a clearing Sam in my body opting to go with Dean. And Derek and I in my car. I wanted to drive but Sam has really long legs. And I couldn’t fit. It’s a sad day. 

 

* * *

 

Once we arrived I took all the ingredients out and replicated what I did the first time. I pointed to where I should sit. Seeing myself from an outside view is very weird. Also, this new height, not hating it but being taller then Derek throws me off a bit. Also, I am very happy with the position of little spoon. Not that Derek would spoon me. No, nope, stop Stiles, you do not want to get a boner in someone else's body. Especially when soon you’ll go back to your own body and then Sam will have to deal with your awkward boner. I see Derek staring at me, with a frown. I feel my face redden. Stupid wolves and their dumb super smells. I need a topic change.

“Okay,” I say as I re-adjust my pants a bit. “So just sit there,” I point to a spot outside of the ingredient circle I made. “And read these two lines.” Sam nods taking the book and setting it on his lap while sitting pretzel style. His Latin was perfect, maybe better than mine.

“Animae domum redeant. Fas atque nefas instauretur. Potestate et auctoritate, sic fiat.”

He finished dropping a match in like I did. He looked up at me. 

“Uh, I don’t think it worked.” Hmm….. Well fuck. 

“Well, uh maybe we need a counterspell. Uh,” I grab the book flipping through the pages, I simultaneously take out Sam’s phone and start to use google. I must look weird cell phone in one hand, ancient spell book in the other. I sat for a while just comparing information. Sam slide behind me trying to see what I was doing. He had a surprised look on his face. If it was from my amazing ability to multitask or how I ended up on a very fake looking Wicca page, that to a normal person may look like I’m clueless. But I’m in contact with the white witches who run the site and their information is very real and very helpful. More so than Deaton sometimes. And they adore me for some reason. Probably being a spark and how rare I am apparently. 

 

* * *

 

Soon though I stumble upon something. It’s a little tidbit from an old spell book. I see the spell I used and I see a counterspell under it. 

“Yahtzee! I got it. Thank god for the internet.” Sam and Dean looked impressed. 

“Nice kid. You did good.” Dean says looking mildly surprised. I smile at him. He’s growing on me. I see Derek frown out of the corner of my eye. But when I look in question he turns away. Huh. 

“Okay, so new spell, see here” I point to the phone, handing it to Sam. “But when you say the spell, I need you to visualize it working. My magic relies heavily on Belief. So for it to work you need to believe it will. So try again.” God, I sound like Deaton. Oh my God, this is finally my chance to say “Very good young Padawan, you have much to learn” But I don’t think it will be appreciated with this crowd. Since I already know Derek didn’t watch it. Also with the face of concentration I’m showing. Or Sam’s showing. “Also add this little bit to the end. Since mixing magic made this happen, this might help it go over smoothly. Hopefully, eh maybe.” Sam silently chuckled,

“Okay, here I go.”

 

* * *

 

Sam sit’s again with fresh ingredients in front of him. He begins the new chant. 

“Modo restituunt corpora fuerunt. Hanc animam magicae vincula, et libaminum nostrorum, ad hoc fuel caput egit honestum. Credo ita esse factum.”

He drops the match again. And nothing happened. 

“Damn it. Why didn’t it work?” Sam gets up sighing, but before he takes a step he falls forward. Before I can comprehend I fall back. And everything goes black. Again. 

 

* * *

 

Dean POV:

 

* * *

 

Stiles looks upset and Sam looks tired, While, Deter… no Derek, right. Is just frowning. Weird guy. I sigh not really knowing what to do. Sam stands up heading towards Stiles, or his own body. But before he even takes a step he falls forward. I see Derek move with inhuman speed to catch him. I’ll file that away for later. Anyway, not seconds later Sam’s body starts to tip backward. Unlike Derek, I can’t catch him in time. But he’ll live he’s had worse. I still rush over to him. And help him into a sitting position leaning him against Baby’s wheel. I look to Derek about to ask what happened, but I’m a little shocked to see him clutching the kid to his chest while pulling him in his lap. The words die on my throat. Oh, there like that. Huh. Seems like it should’ve been obvious with all the weird touching, even though Sam was in the kid’s body. 

 

* * *

 

Deciding that I need to know what’s happening I break the moment. “Derek? Do you know what’s happening?” He looks at me still clutching Stiles, if not tighter now. “I think the spell’s working.” He says looking at Stiles’ face with concern and love… I think. “ This happened last time.” I look back at Sam. Seeing his face move. I grabbed his shoulder. “Sam? Hey Sam!” Derek whispered, “Stiles, Hey you back?” 

 

* * *

 

Sam sat up first looking at Dean then down at himself. He smiled and looked at me, “It worked!” I smiled back, seeing Sam so happy and childlike was nice. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles gasped and opened his eyes. He looked at Sam and I and his smile began to match Sams. The then looked to Derek and smiled even bigger if that was possible. 

“Hey! I did it.” Derek nodded but didn’t let go. Stiles went to move but soon realized he couldn’t and I guess he realized he was actually sitting in Derek's lap. His face got red and he started to wiggle his way free. It was funny to watch. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

Stiles Pov: 

 

* * *

 

Once I was back in my body and I got out of Derek's bear hug, or rather wolf hug… Well, that doesn’t really give a good descriptor. I was sitting on his lap. The amount of time I imagined it. Not like that… fewer clothes and preferably in a bed. But well it did happen. Derek has been very clingy and no hate here. It’s actually quite adorable from my little sourwolf but, I’m not sure why it’s happening. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anyway, Sam and Dean lent me a flash drive with there bestiary on it. Well, they call it their Dad’s Journal. And I saw the original copy and so cool. Dean also showed me their hideaway trunk. Which was freaking awesome. His car was getting more and more badass by the second. Secret compartments, Flawless looking car, Hunters who are semi-friends with the supernatural. I’m fanboying. Dean gave me his number. Derek growled but Dean just gave a sly smirk. Whatever that was about. He also gave me another number saying if I have any questions about anything this was the guy to call. Bobby Singer, whoever that was. Most likely a hunter.

 

* * *

 

But soon it Dean and Sam had to leave. Dean had got a phone call from some dude called Castiel. And people said his name was weird. He needed them to hunt something. So we said our farewells. Dean came up surprisingly and gave me a big hug. What I didn’t see was the look he gave Derek behind my back. But he pulled away smirking like he knew something I didn’t. Derek had a perpetual frown and I thought I saw his eyes flash blue for a second. I wonder why his controls slipping. I’ll have to ask later. 

 

* * *

 

Sam pulls me in as well. Not much unlike Dean’s hug. But he didn’t pull away with a smirk so that points to that Dean was up to something. Dean walked to Derek he held his hand out. Derek looked like he had no intention of shaking his hand, but Dean moved forward and said something in his ear that made his actually fully go blue. 

“Woah what the hell?” Dean shouted backing away, he was reaching for his gun in the back of his pants. Derek started to shift. 

“Derek!? Dude calm down.” I say placing myself in front of Derek and in between him and Dean. He growled and pulled me behind him. I sighed. “Derek, what’s wrong?” I say kind of worried that Dean might’ve threatened him. I like Dean but the pack is the pack. 

Sam also pushed Deans gun down.    
“Dean, what the hell did you do? When did a werewolf have blue eyes?” 

 

* * *

 

Neither Dean or Derek told us what was said to start this whole talk. But Sam and I had a wonderful conversation about different kinds of Werewolves and how Derek did not eat hearts. It was surprising, to say the least. I learned that there are different kinds of werewolves, which Derek apparently knew about calling them wild Omegas. Were’s who didn’t have a pack and went crazy.  

 

* * *

 

But after that Dean and Sam left. Dean was a little iffy about leaving Derek with me. But eventually, Sam dragged him away. I waved them off as Sam and Dean and their beautiful car sped off into the sunset. I looked at Derek, 

“Well, that went well.” Derek gave me the most ‘You think this went well’ eyebrow ever. I sighed, “Okay not the best thing, but it all worked out, Right?” Derek sighed and got into my car. I laughed and climbed into the driver side. 

“Well, I’m tired. Let’s go home.” I say starting to pull onto the road. I miss it but Derek has the smallest smirk on his face when I said home. 

“Yeah let’s go home.” Derek answers and gets comfortable for the long ride back to Beacon Hills.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Good? 
> 
> It's a one shot. 
> 
> Latin:  
> >The first spell was right off the episode:  
> "Animae domum redeant. Fas atque nefas instauretur. Potestate et auctoritate, sic fiat."
> 
> >The second Spell was of my own creation:  
> "Modo restituunt corpora fuerunt. Hanc animam magicae vincula, et libaminum nostrorum, ad hoc fuel caput egit honestum. Credo ita esse factum."
> 
> -Which translates to:  
> Restore our bodies to the way they once were. Take this magic that binds my soul and our offerings to fuel this spell. I believe it to be so. 
> 
> <><><>  
> How did this become so long? I was like 2 pages then it'll be over. Then I hit 4 pages and I was like time to wrap this story up. Now I'm at six and it's still going. FML. Update I've hit 7 pages... I've finished at 8. YAY.


End file.
